Green Plantini
by ArthuriaMariePendragon
Summary: "It's called Green Plantini, the flag of go green in the cocktail world!" / "why did you choose this for me?" / "well..." Eren Jaeger is depressed after her mother died and his father went all crazy. But after finding a weird bar, what happen to him? Complete? First FF in SnK fandom! Rating may change


_Green Plantini_

**WARNING: FlirtyBartender!Jean x DepressedAndShy!Eren**

It was in the middle of December. There's an area around the outskirts that will shine every night. Always crowded and warm even though there's a blizzard coming. That place is called Rose Boulevard. That is place for people who are pretty lonely and hopeless.

Eren Jaeger is one of them. His mother died a few weeks ago. His sister hated him because he can't even take care of his mom. His father went crazy and left the house short after his wife died. Eren stopped going to college because he need money for it and he's no longer sure when he would pay for college without his mom and dad.

He never got depressed before so he wasn't really sure what he should do.

He was walking aimlessly and when he realized where he was. He was at the Rose Boulevard.

It's rare to see the Rose Boulevard with not much people. He still actually got some money left. And a bar seems very interesting right now. So he went in and sits on the counter. The smell of alcohol already made him a bit drunk.

The bartender turns around and looked Eren with his light brown eyes and grins, "welcome to Sina~ (Okay okay. I know that the name was lame…) Well, you're our first customer! Anything you order will be free for the night..." the brown-haired-bartender grins at him while carrying a few glass.

Eren was lost in thought as he stares at the Bartender.

The young bartender realized Eren's gaze and asked, "What's up with you? You seem to be pretty depressed." He said leaning at the counter and stare at Eren right on his face. Eren jerked back as he push the young bartender back, "h-hey not so close!" he shouted.

The young bartender only laughed and lean back, "sure dude. You seem pretty down. It's waste for your pretty eyes!" Eren averted his gaze to the ground. The young bartender suddenly cried out, saying, "I have an idea! Why don't I make you something! Wait a minute!"

Eren looked up and the young bartender has gone to his mixer and liquors. _'Whatever…' _Eren said in his heart.

After awhile Eren spotted a green drink on his counter. He asked, "What's this?" coldly.

The young bartender only smiled a bit and answered, "Just drink it and tell me how it tastes."

Eren doubted a bit but then he tries it anyway. After sipping it, his eyes opened wide and he asked the young Bartender again, "This is good! Seriously! What is this?!"

The young bartender grins and said, "it's my special~"

"Yeah yeah I get it already! What is this?!"

The young bartender only winked at Eren seductively and said, "I'll tell you if you tell me your name~"

Eren blushed a bit and answered, "Eren… Eren Jaeger." He averted his gaze back to the ground.

The young bartender said, "Nice name. Nice to meet you, Eren." He added with a light smirk.

Eren sip the drink again while admiring his drink. The young bartender continued, "The name of this drink is _Green Plantini_. This drink is the flag of _go green _on the world of cocktails. I'm glad that you enjoyed it~"

After awhile, the young bartender asked again, "so uh… I've never seen you around here. You're new here or anything?"

"This is a place for depressed people. So I decided to come here."

"Why are you depressed?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Oh come on…"

Eren kept silent for a while. The young bartender keeps on nagging him about his problem. Eren had enough of it and said, "how about I tell you why I'm depressed if you tell me your name?"

The young bartender gives Eren a big grin, "Deal!"

Eren sighed, "Fine. What's your name…?" he asked with a low voice. His heart has been jumping inside his chest.

The young Bartender smiled and leans in to the counter, "The name is Jean. Jean Kirschtein." Eren's heart starts to pound again. He can't help but thinking that this Jean guy is pretty good-looking.

He coughed out all of his nervousness and starts to speak, "ok John…"

"Jean…"

"What?"

"It's JEAN. It's French.."

"Oh… Okay… As you know, this is a place for depressed people. Well, I'm not that depressed, so…"

Eren received a mocking glare from Jean as If saying, 'really?' Eren gulped and continued, "okay. Maybe I'm a little more depressed that what you think.."

Another mocking glare.

"Jean…"

Still with the mocking glare.

"Jean!"

A sharper mocking glare.

"Okay fine! Maybe I'm very very depressed! Let's just keep this short. My mother died a few weeks ago and my father went all crazy. My sister hated me for my incapability. Yeah. I think that's it… Wait no. There are more." Eren gulped all of his _plantini_ and give his glass back to Jean, "fill me up…" he said.

Jean gulped in terror and he quickly fills Eren's glass again.

Eren drank all of them again in one gulp and command Jean to fill it up again and again.

After awhile, Eren looked up at Jean and asked, "Why did you choose this for me?"

Jean scratched his cheek in silent and then shrugged, "umm… Well… It's pretty cliché actually…" he said while laughing.

"Oh come on… You didn't choose this randomly, right? Because that's so un-cool…"

"O-Of course I did not!" Jean blurted out half blushing (?).

"Then what…" Eren looked at him with an un-amused face.

Jean sighed as he shrugged and then looked to the side, "w-well… Maybe because I think it'll suit your beautiful green eyes…"

Eren blushed and then no one talks. Nobody looks at each other because of embarrassment. It'll take awhile until they managed to get the right word to talk about~

'Now that was awkward…'

THE END~?

A/n

Hey there! My first fanfiction in the SnK fandom! I want to try JeanEre. I hope it turns out fine!

So, tell me what you think! Should I continue it? Or should I leave it at this? Tell me by the reviews! Give me some thumbs up or thumbs down. If it's a thumb down, please do tell me which part I should fix! English is not my nature tongue so yeah!

Overall, thanks for reading and please review! See you all later! Ciao!


End file.
